


Dare or Dare

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was younger, I hated olives. Couldn’t stand them. Couldn’t even look at them. I thought they were the food of Satan himself. But then one day, on a dare, I ate an entire jar of olives. Now… I really like olives!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dare or Dare  
> Characters: Benedick Hobbes, Pedro Donaldson, Surf-Lifesaving Tony  
> Prompt: Olives  
> Word Count: 506  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: “When I was younger, I hated olives. Couldn’t stand them. Couldn’t even look at them. I thought they were the food of Satan himself. But then one day, on a dare, I ate an entire jar of olives. Now… I really like olives!”

**Dare or Dare**

Ben hated olives. It was as simple as that. He never liked them and knew that he never would. They were, for lack of a better phrase, the food of Satan himself. All his friends knew how much he hated them, so of course, while his friends were over at his house something about olives had to come up.

They were playing a game of Dare or Dare in Ben’s living room. His parents were out shopping so there was no supervision for the group of pre-teen guys.

Pedro had gotten up while Robbie was doing his dare, the group had heard him rummaging around in the kitchen but didn’t think much of it. That was, until he had joined back the group just as Robbie had finished and grinned at Ben.

“You’re turn Ben, dare or dare?” Pedro asked.

Ben’s cousin who was visiting for the weekend looked around into the kitchen and started laughing when he saw something. Ben looked wearily at Pedro who stood up and gestured for Ben to follow. The rest of the group came right up behind them.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Ben yelled, annoyed, looking at the full jar of olives sitting in front of him.

Tony put his hand on Ben, “Are you going to back out?”

Ben glared, throwing Tony’s hand off of him, knowing that he was just sour because he was dared to kiss Pedro, which was pretty funny to watch the two horrific faces they made at him… regardless they still did it. _They_ could have backed out, it’s not Ben’s fault that they did it.

“I hate all of you.” He mumbled under his breath, but no one could really hear anything since they all started to laugh, he looked at Pedro seriously, “My vomit will be aimed at you.”

Pedro just laughed as he opened up the jar of olives and wafted the smell over to his friend, “Mmm, doesn’t that smell _wonderful_ Ben?”

Ben ignored Pedro and took a deep breath, _please let me survive through this_. He asked to some almighty being above him. After that he held his breath, the smell was disgusting, and started to eat the olives, one after another.

Honestly, Ben had never actually _tried_ olives before. There was just something about its texture and smell that always threw him off from them. That was what he couldn’t stand. The taste, however, he never bothered to try. As he was eating them, he started to realize that there wasn’t that bad of a taste. It actually, surprisingly, tasted pretty good.

He didn’t vomit like he expected to, which sucked only in that he didn’t get to get payback on Pedro for giving him a dare against something that he completely hated. Granted, after this dare, he ate olives on a very regular basis. It even helped him when he tried to explain the whole Beatrice problem. So, maybe he should thank Pedro… haha, no. He won’t.


End file.
